A Quiet Day
by TT-5
Summary: Foyle Flashback: November 1923, a less than typical morning in the Foyle household causes some concern for Andrew's parents. *Epilogue added*
1. Chapter 1

November 1923

"Daddy?"

The little voice and the feeling of his son climbing into the bed drew Christopher Foyle from sleep. He blinked and smiled down at his son. "Good morning Andrew."

Andrew mumbled something that he didn't catch as he burrowed closer, clearly still half asleep. Foyle smiled and dropped a soft kiss on his son's head. Most mornings he awoke to Andrew jumping on top of him already full of four-year-old energy and ready to start the day but every now and then there would be a quiet morning like this, where a sleepy Andrew would simply crawl into bed beside him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"Don't feel good."

Foyle frowned, immediately placing a gentle hand on the back of Andrew's neck. He felt a little warm but not alarmingly so. "Do you have a tummy ache?"

Andrew shook his head, "ear."

"Your ear hurts?"

Andrew nodded snuggling closer. "Lots."

Foyle frowned and looked over his shoulder, "Rose?"

"Mhhmm?"

"Andrew has an earache."

"What? Where is he?" Rosalind was instantly awake and already reaching for her robe.

"He's right here love." Foyle soothed sitting up and carefully settling Andrew in his lap.

The little boy let out a soft whimper and immediately buried his face in his father's neck. Rosalind frowned and gently rubbed his back. "Which ear hurts Andrew?"

"This one." Andrew mumbled bringing a hand up to his left ear.

"Does your throat hurt too?"

"Little bit. Don't feel good Mummy."

"I think he's got a bit of temperature." Foyle added as Rosalind laid a gentle hand against Andrew's forehead.

After a moment she nodded, "yes I think you're right. I guess I'd better call Dr. White and see if he can come and have a look at him."

Foyle nodded. "Good idea love. I'm sure I can stay home this morning if need be."

Rosalind smiled softly at this, her Christopher was so dedicated to his job but even more dedicated to his family and it only made her love him more. "Thank you love but I'm sure Andrew and I will be fine, won't we darling?"

Andrew shrugged slightly his arms still wrapped tightly around his father's neck. "Feel bad."

"I know darling, I'm sorry." Rosalind murmured pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Why don't you and Daddy go use the lavatory while I call Dr. White?"

"Will he poke wif a needle again?" Andrew asked warily.

"I don't think so darling and he'll help you feel better."

"Kay, don't like needles."

"I know love. Now be a good boy and go use the lavatory with Daddy."

Andrew nodded but refused to let go of his father so instead of putting on his robe Foyle just carried it with him to the lavatory while Rosalind slipped hers on and went downstairs to start breakfast and call the doctor.

Normally Foyle could hardly get Andrew to stop talking long enough to brush his teeth but this morning he was worryingly quiet as they went through their normal morning ablutions. He had not wanted to be put down and had clung tightly to Foyle's leg the entire time he was shaving.

Once he was done Foyle carried Andrew back to his room and helped him change into a clean pair of pajamas, jumper and thick socks. They also picked up Andrew's blanket.

Since announcing he was a 'big boy' a few months earlier Andrew had been leaving his blanket in his room most days but Foyle thought he might want the extra comfort this morning. The small smile Andrew gave as he clutched the well-worn blanket tightly suggested that he had been right. Foyle smiled gently and dropped soft a kiss on Andrew's head as he carried him back into the master bedroom.

He was soon dressed for work and bent to pick Andrew up off their bed. "Shall we go and see Mummy and have some breakfast?"

Andrew nodded but didn't release his tight hold on his father's neck. Foyle smiled slightly. He hated it whenever Andrew was ill but he didn't really object to how clingy his son got. These days Andrew hardly held still so it was nice to have his cuddly little boy back for a little while.

Rosalind looked up as Foyle carried Andrew into the kitchen and smiled fondly at them. "There are my handsome boys, just in time too, tea's on the table and the porridge is nearly done."

Foyle nodded, "did you get a hold of Dr. White?"

"Yes, he said he's fairly busy this morning but he should be able to come over before ten."

Foyle nodded again then looked down at Andrew, "ready for breakfast Andrew?"

Andrew shrugged, "don't know, my froat hurts."

His parents frowned worriedly, "you still need to try and eat a little porridge all right love?" Rosalind said, gently running her fingers through his hair.

Andrew nodded against Foyle's neck, "Can I have cocoa wif breakfast?"

"May I and yes, if you're a good boy and eat your porridge you may have some cocoa."

Andrew smiled a little at this and Rosalind gave him and Foyle both a quick kiss before shooing them into the dinning room so she could finish breakfast.

Foyle stooped to place Andrew in his customary chair only to have his son cling stubbornly to his neck. "Andrew you need to sit down so you can have your breakfast."

Andrew shook his head, "wants to sit wif you. Please Daddy makes my ear not be so sore."

Foyle hesitated for a moment before straightening "all right, just this once." He sat down at the head of the table, settling Andrew carefully in his lap.

Andrew smiled and shifted so his sore ear was pressed against his father's shoulder. Foyle would have thought the pressure would make it hurt more but Andrew seemed comfortable so he just picked up the paper and began to read.

Rosalind paused in the doorway, tray in hand as she took in the sight before her. She had always known that Christopher would be a good father but seeming him with Andrew still made her catch her breath some days. Everyone said having children was life-changing but no one had ever told her that it would make her fall even more deeply in love with her husband.

Ever since Andrew was born, even before he was born, Christopher had shown her time and again what an amazing man he was. Never once had he complained when, during the last months of her pregnancy, she had spent hours twisting and turning in their bed unable to get comfortable and subsequently keeping him awake as well. He had instead rubbed her back, brought her tea at all hours, told her everyday how beautiful she was and made her fall more in love with him without even knowing it. And then Andrew had arrived.

Christopher was not a verbose man making everything he did say even more significant and never was this truer then when she handed him their son for the first time. He had stared in awed amazement at Andrew and then, with tears slowly tracking down his cheeks, looked up at her and murmured, " _perfect_. Oh Rose he's absolutely perfect, I love you both so very much my darling."

His words had made her cry too and even now they brought tears to her eyes as she remembered the depth of meaning he had poured into them, the promise and love that they held.

"Rose?"

Rosalind looked up to find Christopher watching her with concern and smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine Christopher. Andrew are you reading the paper with Daddy?"

Andrew shook his head slightly. "No, not 'bout trains."

Rosalind smiled, "well maybe there will be something about trains tomorrow, come sit down and have your breakfast now."

Again Andrew shook his head, "Daddy said I could sit wif him, he makes my ear not be so sore."

Rosalind's face softened as she looked between Christopher and Andrew. "Is that so, well you still need to eat your breakfast."

Andrew looked appealingly at his father and Foyle cleared his throat, placing the paper to one side. "We'll both eat our breakfast won't we Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and Rosalind just smiled placing two bowls of porridge in front of Foyle before moving to pour tea.

It had taken a bit of coxing to get Andrew to eat because he didn't want to shift from where he was leaning up against his father. In the end Foyle had fed him his porridge one spoonful at a time, something he hadn't done in quite a while and that Andrew would not have accepted under normal circumstances.

By the time Andrew had eaten his fill, Foyle's porridge was mostly cold and Rosalind insisted on taking him so Foyle could finish his own breakfast. Andrew had not wanted to move but the promise of cocoa and the comfort of his mother's arms convinced him and he was soon nestled in Rosalind's lap.

When Foyle finished breakfast he carried the dishes into the kitchen to do the washing up. It didn't take him long and he was soon standing in the doorway chewing thoughtfully on his cheek.

"Ready to go then Christopher?"

"Err I suppose."

Rosalind could tell he was debating whether he should leave and smiled comfortingly at him, "We'll be fine Christopher, and Dr. White should have come by the time you're back for lunch."

Foyle nodded, "right." He crossed to the table and stooped to kiss her, "you'll ring if anything changes?"

"Of course I will darling but try not to fuss, I'm sure it's just a cold."

Foyle nodded again and dropped a soft kiss on Andrew's forehead, "be a good boy for Mummy and Dr. White Andrew, I'll see you later."

Andrew nodded, "Love you Daddy."

"I love you too Andrew."

Andrew smiled and nuzzled into his mother's neck. Foyle smiled softly at them and then stooped to kiss Rosalind again, "goodbye darling I'll see you in a few hours."

"Stay safe."

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Foyle had just returned from an inquiry and strode quickly toward the front desk. "Anything come in for me? Any telephone calls?"

Reid shook his head, "no, you expecting a call?"

"Err not exactly."

"So how do you fancy our chances against Southwick this Saturday? Can't say I'm too optimistic, I mean they're top of the table right now and . . ."

Foyle let Reid's words wash over him as he looked up at the clock, 11:45am. _'White should have come by now and Rose hasn't rung so it's probably nothing serious, still I'll . . ."_

"Christopher?"

Reid's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up "Yes?"

"Were you listening at all?"

"Err yes, football this Saturday, Arrows vs. Southwick."

Reid was studying him with concern, "everything all right?"

Foyle nodded, "yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't been this distracted since Andrew had croup, you've been like a flea on a hot brick all morning."

Foyle looked a little sheepish and ran a hand through his hair, "has it been that obvious?"

Reid nodded, "what is it? Are Rosalind and Andrew all right?"

"Hope so. Andrew woke up with an earache, suspect it's nothing serious but I'll feel better once I know."

Reid nodded understandingly and glanced at the clock, "Why not get off home then? It's nearly lunch anyway and I'll cover you if anything comes up."

Foyle frowned, "Hugh I can't ask you to do that, you've got enough on your plate already."

Reid shook his head, "your not asking I'm offering. Tell Rosalind and Andrew I say hullo."

Foyle hesitated for another moment and then nodded, "thank you Hugh I will, if you're sure?"

"I am, watching you fidget is making me antsy." He smiled warmly and Foyle smiled back.

"Thank you Hugh I really do appreciate this."

"Not at all."

Foyle was soon hurrying up his front steps and quietly let himself into the house. It felt unnaturally quiet and still. "Rose?" He called, careful to keep his voice down in case Andrew was asleep.

"In the lounge Christopher."

Foyle quickly hung his hat and coat and then paused in the doorway as he took in the sight of Andrew sleeping peacefully on the settee, his head in Rosalind's lap.

"You're home early."

"A bit Hugh's covering for me. What did Dr. White say?"

"That it's just a cold and it should clear up in a couple of days."

Foyle let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and Rosalind smiled understandingly at him. "I told you not to fret."

Foyle nodded crossing to stand beside the settee, "I know and you were right, as usual. I just hate leaving you both when Andrew's ill."

Rosalind nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know love. Now I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to fix lunch but there's meat for sandwiches or broth if you prefer."

"Sandwiches all right with you?"

Rosalind nodded and Foyle stooped to kiss her, "I'll see to that then, won't be long."

They had a nice lunch, speaking in soft tones so as not to disturb Andrew who remained asleep right up until Foyle rose to take their dishes through to the kitchen.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling I'm here." Rosalind soothed gently running her fingers through his hair, "how are you feeling?"

"Ear hurts."

"I know darling, are you hungry? Would you like some beef tea?"

Andrew nodded but snuggled closer. Foyle smiled down at him, "I'll get it Rose."

Andrew looked up in surprise at the sound of his father's voice. "Daddy?"

"Hullo Andrew, did you have a good nap?"

Andrew frowned slightly, "not a nap, I'm a big boy."

Foyle's lips quirked slightly at this but he managed to keep a straight face. "Err quite right, a good sleep then?"

Andrew shrugged, "still feel bad."

Foyle frowned and gently brushed Andrew's hair back from his forehead, "I'm sorry Andrew, I'm sure you'll feel better after you have some lunch."

Andrew didn't look particularly convinced but he nodded anyway before cuddling closer to Rosalind, still not quite awake.

Similarly to breakfast Andrew ate his lunch sitting on his father's lap, sore ear pressed into Foyle's shoulder. Rosalind used the time to get a start on supper so it was just Andrew and Foyle in the lounge.

Once Andrew had had enough he shifted a little, bringing one hand up to play gently with his father's collar. "Daddy?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"If a train goed in the ocean would it still make clouds?"

Foyle blinked for a moment as he contemplated this rather unusual question. "Err I don't think so Andrew."

"Why not?"

"Because the boiler fire has to be going for the train to make steam and if the train went into the ocean the water would put the fire out."

"Oh. Daddy?"

"Yes Andrew?"

"How does Uncle Charles' boat make clouds? It's on the ocean."

Foyle smiled softly, unsurprised that the conversation had turned to Charles. Andrew adored his uncle and, like most little boys in Hastings, was rather enamored with the idea of sailing in a big boat for the King. "Yes it is, but Uncle Charles' boat can float on top of the water so its engines don't get wet."

"If they got wet would Uncle Charles' boat not go?"

"Err it would certainly cause some problems."

"I hope they don't get wet then, I wants Uncle Charles to come home, I misses him."

Foyle nodded and dropped a soft kiss on Andrew's head. "I know Andrew, he'll be home by Christmas."

"How many sleeps?"

Foyle thought for a moment. "About thirty bedtime sleeps."

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise before his lip turned out in a pout. "That's lots! Want Uncle Charles home now."

"We all do Andrew but Uncle Charles has to do important things for the King. Maybe if you're feeling better tomorrow you could draw him a picture for Mummy to send in her next letter."

Andrew nodded eagerly, "I'll draw him a train!"

Foyle smiled, "I'm sure he'd like that very much."

Andrew snuggled a little closer while Foyle gently rubbed his back, humming softly as he saw Andrew's eyelids begin to droop.

By the time Rosalind came back into the room ten minutes later Andrew was very nearly asleep again. She held out her arms to take him, "you need to get back to work Christopher."

Foyle nodded, "I know, five more minutes and he should be asleep."

Rosalind nodded going off to get her darning basket while Foyle continued to lull their son to sleep. Just as Foyle had predicted five minutes later Andrew was fast asleep again and Foyle carefully settled him on the settee with a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well Andrew."

The little boy mumbled something before shifting slightly. Foyle smiled fondly and after stooping to readjust the blanket headed off to find Rose.

Andrew remained clingy and slightly uncomfortable for the next few days, claiming his father's lap whenever possible something that Foyle was very happy to accommodate. Reassured that it was nothing serious he enjoyed these quiet moments with his son, he knew that much sooner then he or Rose would like Andrew would be grown and would no longer want to sit on his father's lap listening to storybooks.

* * *

"Daddy!" The cheerful cry reached Foyle's ears just as a compact little body landed on top of him and he opened his eyes to find Andrew smiling down at him.

"Good morning Andrew. Feeling better I take it?"

Andrew nodded eagerly, "yes but I'm hungry."

Foyle smiled and ruffled Andrew's hair before lifting him off the bed so he could sit up. "That so? Well we can't have that. Let's go use the lavatory then you can help me make breakfast how does that sound?"

"Can we have cocoa?"

"May we Andrew and I think we should save the cocoa for later, you can have a cup before bed."

Andrew pouted as his father herded him out of the room but then remember the dream he'd had and launching into a detailed description of how he'd helped both Foyle and Uncle Charles stop someone from doing something naughty and the King had them all over for tea.

"There were lots of chocolate biscuits and Uncle Charles got 'nover medal and the Queen's very pretty but not as pretty as Mummy."

Rosalind smiled as she got out of bed and reached for her robe, Christopher and Andrew's voices following her down the hallway as she headed downstairs to start breakfast.

The End

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews on the first chapter! On a historical note, both Hastings United and Southwick played in the Sussex Country Football League which was founded in 1920.


	3. Epilogue

December 1923

Andrew was bouncing in his chair with excitement, "Will Uncle Charles and Auntie Alice be here soon?"

His parents smiled fondly at him despite the fact this was the 3rd time he'd asked since breakfast started. Charles had been away on deployment for the last 4 months and had only gotten back earlier that week. They had seen Alice several times while Charles was at sea but this was still a much-anticipated visit especially for Rosalind who longed to see for herself that her brother really was as well as he had claimed to be on the telephone.

"Fairly soon Andrew," Rosalind replied patiently, "remember they have to drive all the way from London."

Andrew opened his mouth to ask another question but Foyle quickly broke in, "How would you like to go to the park for a bit before Auntie Alice and Uncle Charles come?"

Andrew nodded eagerly and Rosalind smiled her thanks, she still had a few things she would like to get done before her older brother and sister-in-law arrived and it would be much easier without an overexcited four year old under foot.

Foyle stood and started gathering the dishes, "Good. Go upstairs and use the lavatory and don't forget to wash your hands." Andrew nodded and was soon thundering up the stairs.

"I'm still not quite sure how he manages to make so much noise." Foyle mused as he headed toward the kitchen.

Rosalind laughed as she followed him out of the room. "Surely you were the same as a little boy. Mother was forever telling Charles to be quiet."

"I've been told I was a very well behaved child." Foyle replied, a smile playing at his lips as he turned from the sink and drew her into his arms.

"Is that so?" Rosalind teased as Foyle brought his head down to kiss her.

They managed to steal a few more kisses before Andrew thundered back down the stairs, "Daddy?"

Foyle sighed softly as he rested his forehead against Rosalind's, "His timing could stand improving."

Rosalind laughed, "I wouldn't hold your breath love. How long do you think you'll be?"

"No more then an hour. Hopefully long enough to give you and Charles a chance to visit."

Rosalind smiled softly, "You are very sweet Christopher but you're family too, no need to stay out of the way so Charles and I can visit."

Foyle nodded, "I know love but I also know how much you've missed him. Besides hard to have a long conversation with a four year old about."

"Daddy?"

"See what I mean?"

Rosalind laughed and kissed him chastely, "I do, but I still appreciate this."

"Not at all, good for Andrew and I to spend more time together."

"You and Mummy kiss lots." Andrew observed from the doorway causing his parents to break apart slightly as they turned to look at him.

"Err yes, we do."

"Why?"

"Because we love each other very much. Now did you wash your hands?"

"Umm."

Foyle sighed and giving Rosalind a final kiss turned to his son, "Right upstairs."

Andrew and Foyle had a very pleasant time at the park, which for Andrew involved splashing in puddles, chasing seagulls and giggling as he asked his father to push his swing "Higher Daddy, like a plane!"

As they turned on to their block Foyle recognized Charles' car sitting outside the house and hoped that they had been long enough to allow Rose to have a good visit with her brother. They were very close and Foyle knew how much she worried about him while he was deployed, peacetime or not, the Atlantic could be very dangerous.

Thankfully he got on very well with Charles although he would never forget the conversation they had had very soon after he and Rose had begun stepping out.

 _He had been invited over for Sunday dinner and with Rosalind busy helping her mother in the kitchen Charles had 'suggested' they take a short walk. They walked in silence at first and then Charles turned to him, "Rosalind likes you very much."_

 _Christopher nodded, "I'm very fond of her also."_

 _Charles scowled, "Look here man I may be your friend but we are talking about my younger sister. I won't have you or anyone else toying with her emotions so you'd better be a bloody sight more then 'fond' of her or you'd better fob off. Understood?"_

 _Foyle nodded again, swallowing a little nervously. Charles Howard was a good head taller than him and a serving member of His Majesty's Navy. He also knew how much Rose adored him. He cleared his throat. "I understand, and I give you my word I will never toy with Rosalind's emotions or do anything to knowingly hurt her."_

 _Howard nodded so Foyle continued, "I think Rosalind is very special and I'd like the chance to get to know her better and to earn your trust in this matter, if you think that's possible."_

 _Charles studied him very carefully for a minute and then nodded and held out a hand, "All right, but I'm watching you."_

 _Christopher nodded and they shook hands before continuing on their way carefully talking about other things._

Foyle's memories had kept him occupied as they came up the steps so he was slow to react when the boom of Charles' laugh sent Andrew tearing into the lounge with a cry of "UNCLE CHARLES!" as soon as they stepped through the door.

"Andrew wait, you need to take your boots off first!" But Foyle's words came too late and by the time he stepped into the doorway of the lounge Andrew was clinging tightly to his uncle's neck.

When he showed no sign of loosening his hold after a few moments Foyle cleared his throat, "Andrew come and take your boots and coat off."

Andrew shook his head, "Missed Uncle Charles." His words were muffled in Charles' shoulder but were distinct enough to make everyone smile.

"I missed you too Andrew." Howard's voice was a little rough as he held his nephew tightly. It appeared unlikely that he and Alice were going to be blessed with children and it only made him cherish his nephew more.

"Come along Andrew, you can't have tea until you take off your boots and wash your hands." Foyle's voice was firm but Andrew still refused to release his uncle, almost as if he were afraid that Charles would vanish if he weren't holding him.

"Better do as your father says Andrew." Charles said finally. "I'm not going anywhere."

Andrew drew back slightly to study his uncle's face. "Promise?"

Howard nodded, "Yes Andrew I promise."

"Good. I don't want you to go even if you do important fings for the King. I missed you."

Tears stung Howard's eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Andrew's head, "I've missed you too Andrew, very much. Now run along."

He stooped to place Andrew back down and Andrew reluctantly released him and went back out into the hall to do as his father asked.

When Christopher and Andrew came back down Andrew paused only long enough to give Alice a quick hug before climbing into Charles' lap.

"Uncle Charles?"

"Yes Andrew?

"What did you do in your ship?"

Charles smiled down at his nephew "We did lots of things Andrew."

"Did you fight pirates?"

Charles chuckled "'fraid not old man."

Andrew frowned "But won't they do bad fings if you don't fight them?"

"There aren't many pirate ships these day Andrew it's alright."

"Oh so what do you do if you don't fight pirate ships?"

"Well we do exercises and sometimes we help other boats that are in trouble."

"Why were they in trouble? Were they naughty?"

Charles chuckled again, "No they weren't in that type of trouble Andrew, something had broken on their ships and they needed our help."

"Oh. Did their engines get wet? 'Cause Daddy said that would make them not go, so a train couldn't make clouds if it goed in the water."

Charles paused as he took in this rather interesting statement, glancing questioningly at his brother-in-law who could only shrug. "Err yes some of them had something broken in their engine."

Rosalind saw that Andrew was about to ask another question and quickly said, "Andrew come and have your tea."

Andrew shook his head, "I want to sit wif Uncle Charles! Please? He was away for lots of sleeps!"

Rosalind looked questioningly at her brother who nodded. "Alright."

"Hooray! Can I have a chocolate biscuit wif my tea?"

"May I and yes you may _after_ you eat your sandwich" Andrew pouted slightly but was soon distracted by the conversation that picked up around him and happily ate his sandwich leaning against his uncle.

Once everyone had finished their tea and Andrew had been given his chocolate biscuit Rosalind and Alice went into the kitchen for a chat, leaving Charles and Christopher in the lounge with a sleepy Andrew.

"It is good to see you again Charles." Foyle said as he settled back in his chair.

"It's good to be back, amazing how much easier shaving is on dry land." They both chuckled at this, Howard breaking off as he felt Andrew's little fingers playing with the buttons on his coat. He smiled softly at his nephew before glancing across at Foyle. "Mostly of course, it's good to see you all. Rose looks well and I can't believe how big Andrew's getting."

Foyle nodded, "Yes he's growing like a weed at the moment, and asking more questions then you'd believe."

Howard chuckled, "He does appear to have taken after Rose as far as the talking goes. And how are you Christopher? Alice said you'd been promoted?"

Foyle nodded, "Yes Detective Sergeant. Passed the exam a few months ago."

Howard beamed "Congratulations! Very much deserved."

Foyle inclined his head. "Thank you, it's been an adjustment but it's nice to be off the beat."

Howard nodded and their conversation ranged over various topics for a while until Charles felt Andrew slump against him. He glanced down to find his nephew fast asleep in his arms. He felt a surge of love and protectiveness as he studied Andrew's sleeping face and suddenly knew with blinding certainty that he would do anything to keep his nephew safe.

He swallowed hard and glanced up to find Christopher watching him understandingly. "Figured that would happen at some point. Want me to take him?"

Charles shook his head, "No it's fine. Should we put him to bed?"

Foyle shrugged, "Might as well then you don't have to hold him the whole time."

Howard nodded and rose carefully from the settee, changing his grip slightly before following Foyle up the stairs.

Foyle was just tucking the little boy in when Andrew stirred, "Daddy?

"Yes Andrew?"

"Uncle Charles safe?"

Foyle smiled softly at the familiar question, Andrew had asked the same thing every day for the past 4 months. "Yes Andrew he's safe, he's home now."

"Really?"

Foyle glanced at Charles who crossed back to the bed and knelt beside it, reaching out to gently brush the hair back from Andrew's forehead, "Yes Andrew I'm here."

"Good. Loves you Uncle Charles."

Howard swallowed hard, "I love you too Andrew" he murmured roughly. He felt Christopher squeeze his shoulder and glanced up. Nodding at his brother-in-laws inquiring look before getting quietly to his feet.

Foyle nodded back and stooped to kiss his son's forehead, "Sleep well Andrew."

"Loves you Daddy."

"I love you too Andrew."

The two men stood in silence for several minutes as they watched Andrew drift back to sleep and then Foyle clapped Howard on the shoulder. "Scotch in my study?" Charles nodded and let Christopher lead him out of the room.

As they headed down the stairs they could hear Rosalind and Alice laughing in the kitchen and Charles closed his eyes for a moment. _God it's good to be home again_.

The End


End file.
